The Girl of His Dreams
by InuRiotGrrl
Summary: Inuyasha wonders when he'll find the girl of his dreams. Maybe he'll stumble across her sooner than he thinks...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, even though I wish I did._

 _Rated M for language._

 _If you are a fan of Kikyo, this story will probably piss you off. I don't care. If you're going to leave a review for the sole purpose of bitching at me for what I wrote regarding the walking talking clay pot, do me a huge favor and don't. The undead miko is a real C U Next Tuesday kind of gal and I am not kind to her character when I write her into a story. If you can't deal with that, then don't read my story._

 _AU and a bit of OOC. Because why not?_

 _Yes, I am intending this to be a one-shot. I don't know yet if I will make this into a full length story or not._

* * *

"Why is it so far for some people to get a fucking clue?" I groaned to myself, as I settled along the large branch, high up in the foliage of a redwood. Minutes earlier, I had been sitting at a picnic table to study outside with one of my closest friends, Miroku, when a couple of his obnoxious fangirls showed up to bug us. Being the womanizer that he was, he promptly invited them to sit with us. As soon as one of the girls turned her attention to me and tried to pet my long silver hair, I ducked out of there.

Normally I was a pretty nice guy, and got along with a wide variety of people, but these girls were the sort that I simply couldn't stand. Being the son of Inu no Taisho, one of the wealthiest and most successful businessmen in the country, I got an awful lot of attention. Girls had a tendency to flock to me, because they were attracted to my bank account and social status. I hated that with a passion.

Most guys reveled in the constant female attention, namely some of my closest friends, but I was different. I knew damn well that ninety nine percent of these girls wouldn't look twice at me if I wasn't a Takahashi. While I wasn't bad looking at all, I was a hanyou, and that was something that automatically made one less desirable.

Unless you were like me, of course, and the son of a filthy rich, exceptionally strong, powerful, and influential demon. Then it was insane how all the gold-diggers were willing to look past that little fact. I had lost track of how many times I've heard girls whisper "I hate the fact that he's a hanyou, but since he's a Takahashi…I would just kill to become a Takahashi myself!" or something to that effect. Apparently they seemed to forget that my ears just weren't for show, and that I could hear them loud and clear from a pretty long distance.

With a sigh, I opened my backpack and pulled out a notebook to start writing. I enjoyed writing lyrics, and often went up into a tree to escape the much busier ground below. Technically, climbing the trees here on campus was against the rules, just in case somebody got injured and the whole liability issue, but this park wasn't in a busy area, and the chances of being caught were nearly nonexistent. Besides, I was just sitting quietly, and most people probably wouldn't notice me, even if they walked right under the tree I was in. There was just something about sitting up in trees that I loved.

Before I knew it, the hours had passed by. I had been so lost in my notebook, that I had lost track of time. Rin's voice calling from below was what got me out of the trance I was in. At least I had pretty much finished the song. Just some fine tuning and it would be done. Quickly shoving my notebook into my backpack, I leapt down and landed on my feet right in front of Rin. She didn't even flinch, but then again, she was used to me dropping out of the air.

Rin had been my best girl friend since we were really young, like four or five years old. We grew up together and had always been so close that we decided we were really brother and sister, despite having different parents. Although she was a little older than me, I had always been her "big brother" simply because I was physically larger and much stronger than she was.

Even now, as a fully grown adult, Rin was pretty damn tiny, and not just in comparison to my six foot, one hundred seventy five pound self. The girl was lucky to be pushing five feet, and I doubted she weighed three digits. Some people were just tiny by stature, and she was one of them.

"I'm kind of surprised you were still here," Rin commented.

"Me too," I admitted. "I just started working on a song and got so into it that I lost track of time, until you started calling me."

"Ooh, a song? Can I read it?" Rin asked excitedly, as she clapped her hands together.

"Sure," I replied, even though it wasn't officially done yet. However, Rin was one of the few people I couldn't say no to, so I had to let her read it. She promptly began unzipping my backpack to dig through, and began flipping through my notebook. When it came to my songs, I was a bit picky about letting anybody read them, as they tended to be a bit personal. Now and then I would help my cousin when it came to writing lyrics for our band, but nearly all of the material was his own words.

A bit nervously, I waited to see Rin's reaction. She was quiet as she read, and once she finished, she sighed dramatically and clapped a hand to her heart. "Inuyasha, this is amazing! It never ceases to amaze me just how poetic you can be sometimes! I wish I had a way with words like you do, but I'm much better at drawing with pencils than writing with them. You know, if I wasn't your best lesbian sister, I'd totally date you if turned this into a song and sang it to me."

I laughed and shook my head. "Thanks for that. Maybe I should be like one of those street musicians one day and just set up and start singing. See how many girls start fawning over me."

"They won't just fawn all over you, they'll be throwing their panties and everything," Rin said confidently.

"I bet they will be. Why have I not come up with this idea before?" I laughed.

"Who knows, but you should give it a shot. Maybe you really will catch the eye of some girl and end up falling in love. Then when you get married and have kids, you can tell them all about how you met. It would be super romantic," Rin sighed, clasping her hands under her chin. "But I have to approve of her first, before you get married. Or even engaged. Hell, I want to check out any possible romantic interests as soon as you meet them! You're not getting your heart broken like that again, not if I have anything to do with it!"

I walked quietly, sighing to myself at the reference to my ex, who had strung me along, used me, and then cheated on me, at which point I discovered her true nature and promptly dumped her. Lana had been my first girlfriend, and while I thought I loved her while we were together, it took a couple of months after I dumped her to realize that what we had wasn't anywhere close to love.

That all happened years ago though, and I was long over her. I hadn't heard from her or seen her since graduating high school, and that was as it should be. In all honesty, I was kind of grateful for that painful lesson in love, as it really opened my eyes, so that I would never be so naive again.

For some reason though, my friends seemed hell-bent on me finding somebody to settle down with. While I would love to be in a romantic relationship with somebody, I was also fine with just going with the flow for right now. I wasn't desperate, and had the feeling that I would someday just stumble upon the right girl for me. The last thing I wanted to do was end up in a less than ideal relationship and miss out on my true mate due to being involved with someone else. I ended up going on a lot of first dates, mostly to satisfy my friends and keep them off my back. I had yet to find somebody that left me wanting to go on a second date.

Rin snapped me out of my train of thought by pinching my side, hard. "What the hell was that for?" I asked, shooting her an irritated look.

"Just making sure you're still here," Rin said simply. "You were spacing out a little."

"Just thinking," I grunted. We remained quiet for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria. College food was a far cry from high school food, and even I frequented the cafeteria. Rin, along with a handful of my other friends lived on campus, so they had the meal plan here, which allotted them so many visits to the cafeteria per week. It was cheaper for them to do this rather than eat out all the time, so often a group of us would just dine together.

Upon making it into the cafeteria, I spotted my friends at a large table and made my way over to them, with Rin following right behind me.

"Yo, mutt. Didn't think you'd be joining us," Koga called, as he made his way to the table and set his tray down. "Sad to say I'm mistaken for once."

I just rolled my eyes and ignored the wolf's comment. He was just a pain in the ass by nature, and half the time I didn't know whether to consider him more of a rival or a friend. We mostly got along because we were forced to work with each other, but the rivalry was strong, and not necessarily bad natured.

"Don't worry, I made sure to save you two a couple of seats," Shiori smiled, as she took two backpacks off of the chairs next to her.

"Thanks, darling," Rin smiled, as she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. The other guys at the table tried hard not to look, because although they all agreed that lesbians were hot, they knew damn well not to pick on or hoot over Rin and Shiori. I'd kick all of their asses ten times over if they harassed my little sister and her girlfriend. Did I mention that I was the overprotective big brother?

I dropped my backpack onto a chair and then left to get food. Since the cafeteria was all you can eat, I filled my plate with quite the variety of food and headed back to the table. I didn't get quite as much as I normally would have, since I had a game in a couple of hours, and didn't want my stomach to be too full.

Next to me, Miroku suddenly whistled. "That is one fine ass over there." All heads promptly turned to look, including the girls.

"Damn. Wonder if she knows that this entire side of the cafeteria knows she's got a red thong on?" Kouga cracked.

I felt bad for looking, but being a college aged guy, I just couldn't help myself. The girl didn't realize she was showing her ass off to several dozen people, but her friend that was seated in front of her certainly noticed how many people were staring. My ears picked up her telling her friend to sit down NOW, at which Red Thong promptly took a seat and hunched down a bit in embarrassment. Her friend sent an angry glare around the room, as random snickers filled the air.

Soon enough though, Red Thong was forgotten, and we were more busy eating than talking. "Rachel and Maria are going to the game tonight. I told them you're the star player," Miroku said casually.

"Why did you tell them that?" I grumbled. "I really don't want those two following me everywhere I go."

"Who exactly are Rachel and Maria, and why am I just hearing about them now?" Rin quipped.

"They're nobody. Just a couple of chicks that Miroku was trying to get with earlier today. Rachel was trying to hit on me, but I managed to slip away and leave them both with him," I explained.

"Were they fat and ugly?" Bankotsu asked.

"Not at all. Both were rather shapely, and their mini skirts really showed off their assets well," Miroku grinned.

"You mean showed off their asses," I retorted.

"Same difference," Miroku smirked. "They were real nice. Their asses, I mean. The girls themselves were kind of annoying."

"Which is why I left," I said.

"I don't get it," Kouga said, not bothering to swallow his mouthful of food. "Who cares if they're annoying, when they're nice to look at? It's not like you're gonna be exclusive with them. Some girls you just gotta get with and leave 'em. You can overlook personality, or lack of, in exchange for some physical pleasure."

"Didn't think they were all that good looking anyway," I replied, before taking a big bite of food. I really didn't feel like having this conversation, since I had my own opinion on the matter, which differed greatly from everybody else's.

"Eh, I've fucked ugly girls before. Honestly, I think they try a little harder in the sack, since they think they're lucky just to get a guy in the first place. Some of the better sex I've had, actually. Then again, the alcohol might have had something to do with it. They don't always look so ugly until you wake up in the morning," Bankotsu laughed.

"Assholes like you are one of the main reasons why I'm so glad that I'm into girls," Rin commented, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm not an asshole, I'm just a regular guy!" Bankotsu protested.

"Like I said, you're an asshole," Rin giggled.

"So all guys are assholes, by your line of reasoning?" I inquired, as I stared down at the petite girl to my right.

"Let me rephrase. All guys, except for Inuyasha, are assholes by default. Is that better?" Rin laughed.

"I second that," Shiori chimed in, laughing as well.

"What about me? I don't talk about girls like that. I prefer to acknowledge and compliment their assets. That's gotta count for something. Ladies love me because I treat them real well," Miroku said, leaning forward to try and get a look at the girls as he talked to them.

"Well, point made. I'll reconsider my statement. You're still a major dog, though," Rin giggled.

"Don't say it like it's an insult," I smirked.

"Alright, pig, then!" Shiori chimed in.

"You may think of us as assholes, but I get more women in a week than those two get in one month. Combined," Kouga declared. "We're in college, and life is all about having fun and living it up. Sure, women want to find that nice guy to marry, but nobody's looking to get married just yet. They want to have fun before they settle down, which is why those assholes such as myself are the ones who get laid all the time. It's just easier to have a one night stand or be a fuck buddy to somebody when you know their feelings aren't going to be hurt when you walk away. If you're a nice guy, you get permanently friend-zoned, that's it."

"That's surprisingly insightful, coming from you," I smirked. In all honestly, I couldn't disagree with his line of reasoning, even if that wasn't the kind of person I could ever be.

"I know," Kouga said smugly.

"Hey, guys," Shiori spoke up suddenly. "This girl is just staring at us, and she's really creeping me out." Everybody abruptly turned their heads in the direction she was looking to see who she was talking about. "Don't all just stare at once!" Shiori hissed.

I spotted the girl and recognized her from one of my classes. "Oh, that's Kikyo. She does that a lot, actually. I had a class with her last semester, and she hardly talked to anybody. Just sat and stared at everybody else. That girl gives me the creeps."

"I'm pretty sure she's looking at you, Inuyasha," Miroku chuckled. "Want me to wave her over here for you? She might be a lot of fun once you get to know her. Maybe take her out, get a few drinks, and she'll loosen up a little."

"Sometimes the shy ones are wild animals between the sheets. I've known some pretty conservative looking chicks to be into some pretty kinky shit. One time I hooked up with the librarian and she whipped these handcuffs out of nowhere," Bankotsu chimed in.

"She's not shy. I'm pretty sure she's actually a zombie," Rin said thoughtfully, as she pushed herself up in her seat to try and get a better look around Miroku, who was blocking her line of sight a bit. "Her eyes look dead."

"I agree with zombie. It's gotta be that or drugs," Shiori nodded. "There's obviously something wrong with her."

"Probably stoned out of her mind right now," Kouga shrugged. "I wish she would stop staring, though. It's creepy as fuck and it's making my skin crawl. Maybe Mutt should go talk to her and bring her on a date on the other side of the world just to get her far away from us."

"I'll pass," I said, as I grimaced. That girl really did creep me out, and even I wasn't willing to approach her to find out if she was just really misunderstood. All my senses told me to stay far away from her, and I was quite happy to follow them. I never believed in the whole zombie thing, but now that Rin had to go and mention it, I couldn't help but picture her as one. Minus the rotting flesh and exposed bones, of course. She was as close to a zombie as a living person could be.

Kouga gave Kikyo another glance and then started laughing raucously. "Nice hairdo she's got going on, though, with those hair loop things that are hanging down by her face. They're like built-in blowjob handles!" Everybody burst out laughing at that comment, including myself and the girls. He proceeded to go on with the joke by making vulgar thrusts with his hands, as if he was holding her hair.

"On another girl, that would be pretty hot," Miroku laughed. "But I don't think I'd willingly stick my cock in some zombie girl's mouth. She might end up taking a bite out of me. No way am I going to risk injury to my most valuable body part."

Rin muttered something about typical males and their obsession with their dicks, and Shiori giggled.

Bankotsu turned and gave Kikyo one last look before shaking her head. "She's not terrible looking, but even I wouldn't touch her. No way. It'd probably be like fucking a corpse. I'll take my women hot, sweaty, and alive and screaming."

Everybody hurried to finish eating and then quickly left. I gave Kikyo one last glance before leaving, and saw that she was now just walking aimlessly towards a section of empty tables. I was never one to believe in the existence of zombies, but this girl did a damn good job of challenging my beliefs. Shaking my head, I hurried out of there.

Once out of the cafeteria, we all parted ways and headed in different directions. Since I had about an hour and a half left before my game began, I decided to head to the computer lab to get some homework done. I finished most of it in time, and then had to head to the locker rooms to change into my uniform, which consisted of mostly white shorts and shirt, with blue and gold details and lettering. It was too much white for my personal taste, but I had to wear it.

Rin was there, as promised, and much to my relief, she didn't have a sign or a shirt like she teased me about doing earlier this morning. I hadn't really expected her to follow through with that, but then again, this is Rin I'm talking about, and the girl was known to do things on a whim. Shiori came with her, and they stayed throughout the game, which I helped lead to victory.

"We just wanted to say that you were amazing out there! Sending imaginary hugs your way, since you're too sweaty and gross to hug for real," Rin laughed, as she waved her hands at me.

"I'm not that bad, but thanks, I guess," I smirked. "I'm going home to shower."

Waving goodbye to my favorite lesbian couple, I headed back to the locker rooms to grab my backpack. I didn't plan on showering here, so I just wiped myself off with my tshirt from earlier and flung it over my shoulder. A shower could wait, since my canine nose told me I really didn't smell that bad, and humans wouldn't even be able to smell me at all. I was just naturally a pretty clean guy.

As I headed out in the general direction of my apartment, I had second thoughts and changed direction to head over to one of the cafe's on campus to grab something cool to drink. Maybe a shake or something, since I was thirsty and still feeling rather warm.

When I opened the doors of the building the cafe was located inside of, I froze and my breath hitched when I saw her sitting there. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

After staring at her for a moment, I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was moving straight towards her. The girl was deep in thought, as she sat there deep in thought, with a couple of books and notebooks scattered in front of her. She hadn't noticed me approaching, so I took the opportunity to get a good look at her. Long, black, wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, as it was half up in a messy ponytail. Her flawless skin was pale, yet rich and creamy at the same time.

Although she was dressed extremely casually, without any makeup on, she took my breath away. She was the girl of my dreams, and I desperately needed to introduce myself.

The closer I got, the more nervous I got, which surprised me. I never had any problems talking with people before, but I suddenly found myself rather tongue-tied for some reason. Maybe I was just paranoid about screwing up a simple introduction somehow, or making a fool of myself.

I finally found myself standing next to her at the table she was seated at, and she looked up at me, blinking in confusion. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and I couldn't do anything but stare into them for a minute before getting hold of myself. "Hi," I said simply, before mentally kicking myself for sounding so pathetic. What was I, fourteen again?

"Hi," the beautiful girl replied. She gave me a curious look as she leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms a bit as she regarded me. A small smirk formed on my lips as a faint blush lit up her cheeks while her eyes roved over me. At least she seemed to find me attractive as well, even when she looked at the ears on top of my head.

Not wanting to look any more foolish by just standing there, I glanced down at the books she had in front of her. "So, calculus, huh?" Great, I still managed to sound dumb anyway. I hoped she didn't think I was stupid or something. She was clearly smart, if she was taking such a high level course here. Brains and beauty were a perfect combination.

"Yeah, and it's kicking my butt. I got a B on the last exam. A B!" she exclaimed mournfully. "I'm used to being a straight A student, so getting a B just kills me. I hate to admit it, but I think I'm going to have to go up to the Academic Center and look into getting a tutor or something."

"No need to do that," I blurted out. The girl paused and raised her eyebrow at me in confusion. I gave her a quick grin in return. "What I mean is, I can just tutor you. If you want me to, of course. I took calculus last semester and got an A in it myself."

"That's kind of funny, you know. Since I really was just thinking about how much I'd love to have a tutor, you suddenly show up and offer me your services. It's like your some kind of calculus god, right? Before I can accept though, I want to see if you actually know what you're doing. Solve this problem for me, and I'll take you up on your offer," she grinned.

"Challenge accepted," I replied, grinning right back at her. She had an adorable little nose and a smile that lit up her whole face. I had never met anybody so ridiculously beautiful in my life. There was no way I was going to fail this little test of hers.

"Have a seat, then," she replied, gesturing to the empty seat to her left. I pulled the chair out and got comfortable, while she made room on the tabletop for me. "I know the answer to this question, since it's a sample given out by my teacher, to show us how to work out the equation. The original problem is on this other sheet."

I took the paper from her and studied it for a minute, as I recalled everything I learned when I took the class last semester. She handed me a pencil, and I set to work a moment later. It didn't take me too long to work the lengthy equation out, but once I solved it, I turned the paper around and pushed it over to her. "How about that? Have I earned the right to tutor you?"

Her eyes widened a bit as she pulled the answer sheet out and compared the two. I was confident that I hadn't made any errors, and was pleased to see the happy look in her eyes. "I suppose you have. Not a single mistake anywhere. I'm impressed. When are you available?"

Fighting the urge to outright flirt with her for the way she phrased that question, I instead gave her a smile and folded my hands behind my head. Her eyes drifted to my biceps, I noticed. "Well, I wasn't planning on doing anything else tonight other than going back home and hang out doing whatever. Since you're doing your homework now, I can stay here instead and help you out."

She grinned at me at that. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mind staying, as random and unexpected as it is. I really do need the help, and it's not everyday that handsome guys that know how to do calculus appear out of nowhere to offer themselves to me. Oh my god, I did not just say that." The last sentence she mumbled a bit, her cheeks flushing red, as she turned away from me.

The grin on my face widened a bit. So she thinks I'm handsome, huh? I decided to spare her the embarrassment and pretend like she hadn't said anything, although I was secretly elated. "Just glad I can be of help."

I waited for her to rearrange everything on the table, and once she had her papers set up, and told me what she was struggling with, I grabbed a pencil and started to solve the problem for her, explaining as I went. The two of us sat like this for quite some time, as I explained and she listened. Her scent made it hard for me to concentrate at times, especially when I leaned in closer to her so that I could see the paper better. I was glad that she didn't have any of that perfume garbage on, for she had such a nice, clean, natural scent. Mostly vanilla-like, I noted, with a tiny hint of cinnamon. It took all my self-restraint not to bury my nose into the side of her neck and run my fingers through that long, gorgeous hair of hers.

Now and then, our hands and arms brushed against each others, which only proceeded to distract me a little, but I managed to keep my mind focused. I needed to prove to her that I wasn't all talk when it came to calculus. Sure, I had solved that test problem of hers perfectly, but I wanted her to know that it wasn't just a fluke. If I successfully tutored her, then she would be much more likely to want me to help her again, and I'd have more opportunities to get to know her better. I had never felt like this towards a girl before, and while it was a bit strange, it just felt so right. It was kind of funny how mere hours earlier, I was thinking about stumbling across the girl of my dreams when I least expected it.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" she asked, out of the blue, as she turned to face me fully. I glanced away quickly, as I hoped she didn't catch me staring at her. It was hard not to, and I had been sneaking peaks at her all throughout our tutoring session. "Which one do you like more?"

"Well, I am an inuyoukai, so you tell me," I teased, as I pointed up to my ears. "Half inuyoukai, if you want to be technical."

She simply grinned, not even batting an eye when I declared that I was a hanyou. I kind of figured she knew from my appearance, but just in case, I wanted to verbalize it as well. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. Dog demons are really allergic to chocolate as well as regular dogs?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I was just playing with you. I like either flavor, but I kind of like vanilla a little more." Especially since she reminded me of vanilla herself.

"Ok, then. I'll be back in a moment. Consider this my thanks to you for the help." She jumped up and trotted off to the little cafe that we were sitting in front of. My eyes automatically found themselves glued to her hips as she walked. The little jacket she had on covered up her torso a good bit, but at least it wasn't long enough to cover up her perfect jean-clad ass. I managed to tear my eyes away just before she turned to come back to our table.

"Thank you. I really wasn't asking for any sort of payment in return, but I won't say no to ice cream," I said, as I took the chocolate and vanilla swirl that she bought for me. I noticed that she had gotten the same one for herself.

"Then I guess I'll be paying you in ice cream," she smiled. "It's getting late though, and I'm ready to go back to my room and crash. Enough calculus for one night, you know?"

"Oh I do," I replied, as I stood up, watching her stuff her books into an already full backpack. That thing looked heavy, at least in human standards, and she also had her ice cream to walk home with. "Um, would you like any help with that? I can carry it for you and walk you back to your dorm."

"But then you'll know where I live," she teased. "Although I would appreciate the help, since it is kind of heavy."

"Not to me, it isn't," I grinned, as I effortlessly hoisted her backpack over my shoulder, being mindful not to accidentally tear the straps off in the process. I could easily walk and finish off my ice cream at the same time.

"Show-off," she laughed, as she reached up to squeeze my biceps playfully. I caught another faint blush on her cheeks as she turned to lead the way, busying herself with her own ice cream now.

Since we were both eating, we didn't talk much on the walk over to her dorm. I followed her in and to the elevator, which we took to the tenth floor. By the time we made it to her door, both of us had finished eating. I slid the backpack off my shoulder and set it down on the floor. This was it for tonight. I wasn't going to even think about asking if I could step inside, considering the fact that we literally met merely a couple of hours ago at most.

"So, uh, thanks again, for giving up the rest of your evening just to tutor me. That was really awesome of you," she said. A smile formed on her lips, as she bashfully glanced down at the floor, fidgeting slightly.

"No problem. If you need any more help, you know just who to call. Speaking of that, do you mind if I give you my number? That way you don't have to rely on finding me again by luck," I suggested.

She grinned slightly and pulled her phone out to hand to me, so I could enter my number. "I appreciate it, I really do. Now I feel like the ice cream just isn't enough to pay you back. I'm just some random girl you happened to meet. You don't even know me."

"No, I don't," I replied. Suddenly, a nervous sweat formed on the back of my neck. I started pressing the buttons to enter my number a little slower than before, in an effort to stall. "But I really would like to get to know you better. Can I," I swallowed, more so to steady my nerves. "Can I take you out sometime?"

Was it really that hard to ask? Why was I so nervous about asking such a simple thing? I had been on plenty of dates before, of course, but I never was nervous about asking anybody out back then. Granted, I hadn't been so concerned with their answers either, so maybe that had something to do with it. I really liked this girl a lot, and I didn't even know anything about her. Maybe that was why I was so nervous. I was actually afraid of being rejected for once.

"Hm," she said thoughtfully, a small smirk on her lips as she regarded me. "I don't even know your name though. I need to know something about the guy who's asking me out on a date. Other than the fact that he knows how to do complex math problems."

I grinned at her and handed the phone back. "My name's Inuyasha. I somehow totally forgot to introduce myself earlier. Sorry."

"Well, then, Inuyasha, I suppose we have an official date. You better make it a good one, though. Let's do something fun and not so traditional and boring, like the old dinner and movie routine. How does Saturday afternoon sound?" she asked.

"It sounds great," I grinned. The fact that she wanted to do something more out of the norm made me like her all that much more. Somehow, I just knew that we would have a lot in common and our personalities would be rather compatible. She just gave off all these really great vibes, and my gut instinct tended to be scarily accurate when it came to people.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets just to do something with them. While I didn't want to have to get going in a minute, I also didn't want out first meeting to drag out to the point where it got awkward. Better to keep it short and simple right now, and leave us both wanting more. Even so, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Hopefully I'd get to find out in two days from now. "I'll pick you up at six, but only if you give me your name in return."

She gave me one last brilliant grin as she stood there, leaning against the doorframe. "Alright, six it is. My name's Kagome."

* * *

 _I really do appreciate all the people that are following this, but please note that there really isn't much point to following this story. It is a one-shot. It is complete. I am not adding to it. I intended to have it end this way, where Inuyasha finally meets Kagome and gets her name. After this, they date, get engaged, married, have hundreds of adorable little hanyou children with those doggie ears that we all know and love..._

 _This story is done. Fin. No more. Finito. The end._

 _If you like the story, feel free to favorite it or leave a review._


End file.
